just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't You Worry Child
"Don't You Worry Child"' '''by ''Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]] as a DLC, [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance'' 2015]]'' as a DLC and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer *At the beginning of the dance it is chalk style with undefined body, then his body begins to compose when the song begins. *Dark purple hair *A blue and purple T-Shirt *Very dark purple pants * Pink shoes Background The background is mostly dark and starry. At the chorus, the background turns into a pink hexagon and other shapes which move to the beat. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this song: Gold Move 1 & 3: 'Bring up your hands. '''Gold Move 2: '''Stand and face the right. dywcgm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 dywcgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Don't You Worry Child ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Addicted To You '(Black Light) * Stay The Night (Black Light) Captions Don't You Worry Child ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Black Light Cross * Dark Kid * Neon Light Distress * Show Up Trivia * This is the second dancer ever in the whole Just Dance franchise where the dancer's skin color is black and transparent for the whole song. The first was [[Pon de Replay|''Pon de Replay]] by Rihanna in ''Just Dance 2'', and the third is ''Get Low'''' by DJ Snake & Dillon Francis in Just Dance 2015.'' *The dancer is Mehdi Kerkouche who also choreographed ''Can't Hold Us'' and ''Troublemaker'' Sweat Version. *When the dancer turns into stars, the stars are moving themselves, despite the fact that the background is completely black. *Whenever the dancer is chalky or starry, the dancer's pictogram color is black. *The dancer is only wearing the shirt for part of the routine, it fades in and out throughout. *JUSTMAXWII won an award for best fan video on this song. * It is strange that the avatar doesn't have black skin like the dancer in the game, unlike Get Low. * The Radio Edit version of this song is used in the game. * The JD2015 version looks a bit darker and farther from the screen. Gallery don'tyouworrychild01.jpg dontyouworrychild02.jpg dontyouworrydlc.jpg|Don't You Worry Child don't-worry.jpg dontyouworrychildcoach.jpg|Coach Dontyouworrydlc coach 1 big.png dontyouworrychildmenu.jpg|As it appears in the menu bestfanvideo.jpg|Award IMG_20141116_120842.jpg Dontyouworrychildjd2015jd2014.png|JD2015 and JD2014. Videos File:Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child ft. John Martin File:Just Dance 2014 - Don't You Worry Child - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Don%27t_You_Worry_Child File:Don%27t_You_Worry_Child_Just_Dance_2015_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:2010's Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Now